


Light My Candle

by ice_bear_wants_a_latte



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Drugs, Light My Candle, M/M, Not really but it's close, Rent Inspired, Song: Light My Candle (Rent), Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_bear_wants_a_latte/pseuds/ice_bear_wants_a_latte
Summary: Jason picked at his guitar strings, plucking out notes, grunting in frustration as none of them seemed to sound right. He paused a moment to glare at his guitar, and heard shuffling behind him. He turned, expecting to see his roommate Nico. “What’d you forget—” It wasn’t Nico. It was a different young man, crouching in through the window from the fire escape. “Oh, I thought you were . . . nevermind. What’re you doing?” “Got a light?” The young man grinned.Inspired by Light My Candle from RENT
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Light My Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Light My Candle from Rent. This is not a songfic, though you will see a lot of the words from the song in the fic. Sorry if it seems rushed, but I wanted to publish before school started. And if it seems awkward, blame the fact that some scenes really only work in live musicals (lol).

It was late, but the moon was shining full, providing just enough light. Jason picked at his guitar strings, plucking out notes, grunting in frustration as none of them seemed to sound right. He paused a moment to glare at his guitar, and heard shuffling behind him. He turned, expecting to see his roommate Nico.  


“What’d you forget—” It wasn’t Nico. It was a different young man, crouching in through the window from the fire escape. “Oh, I thought you were . . . nevermind. What’re you doing?”  


“Got a light?” The young man grinned as he straightened, fixing his dilapidated jacket. At Jason’s obvious confusion, he grabbed a small candle from his jacket’s pocket and gave it a little shake. Jason continued to stare, familiarity prickling the longer he looked.  


“I know you . . . you’re—” The young man’s hand holding out the candle was shaking, and Jason realized that it wasn’t just his hand. “—you’re shivering.”  


“It’s nothing,” The young man shrugged and moved a few steps closer, “They turned off my heat. And . . . I’m just tired, so I’m a little weak on my feet. So, can you light my candle?”  


“Oh, sure!” Jason gently set his guitar to the side, and went to kitchen drawers where he knew he’d be able to scrounge up at least one box of matches. He found an old box underneath some fast food napkins, and pushed it open to find three matches. He moved closer to the young man before striking a match and held it out. The young man was quick to place the wick into the flame, and put up a protective hand around the lit candle when he pulled back.  


“Thanks. I’m Percy, by the way. I live upstairs, two floors. What are you staring at?”  


“Nothing!” Jason startled, flushing. He’d been staring again, trying to recall where he had seen him before. Percy raised an eyebrow and Jason cleared his throat. 

“Your hair. It looks blue. In the moonlight. Dark blue.” Percy smirked and Jason felt his cheeks warm again, and silently cursed at himself, and tried to change topic. “You look familiar.” Percy shrugged and headed back towards the window when he stumbled, catching himself before anything really happened. “Can you make it?”  


“Just haven’t eaten much today. At least the room’s stopped spinning,” Percy shot him another quick grin, and this time it was Jason who raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  


“Uh-huh.”  


“Anyways . . . what?”  


“Nothing. You, uh . . . your . . . your smile reminded me of—”  


“I always remind people of . . . who are they?” Percy grinned and stepped closer.  


“She’s gone. Her name was Thalia.”  


“Oh shit, it’s out again.” Jason pulled out the matchbox, and struck another one, holding it out. “Sorry ‘bout your friend."  


“Actually she was—”  


“Ow!” Percy hissed and flinched.  


“Shit, the wax.” A creamy drip had fallen onto his thumb.  


“It’s dripping.” The smirk was back, and Jason felt a pulse run through him.  


“Are you ok—”  


“I like it between my—”  


“Fingers? Yeah, me too. It’s fun to peel off. Like glue. But you’re fine, right? Okay, um, goodnight!” Jason panicked and turned away, grabbing his guitar, not wanting to see Percy’s reaction. He heard the shuffling and Percy’s feet against the metal of the fire escape and breathed a sigh of relief. He had only plucked a single note when he heard footsteps behind him again, and he turned back around, “It blew out again?”  


“No, I think I dropped my stash.” Percy’s eyes were scanning the floor, frustration painting his face. Jason was disappointed that he wasn’t more surprised.  


“I know I’ve seen you, out and about. Well, when I used to go out.” Percy didn’t even give him a glance, moving so quickly the candle, which had been lit when he’d come back through the window, had disappeared in a puff. “Your candles out,” He struck another match and held it to the wick.  


“Fuck. I had it when I came in. Dammit. It was pure . . .” Percy looked up at him, green eyes now dark with something Jason couldn’t place as Percy was quick to turn away, “Maybe it’s on the floor?”  


“The floor?” Jason questioned, as that seemed like the only place it could be, and the only place Percy had already been looking. Percy dropped to the floor on all fours and scoured below the table.  


“They say that I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?”  


“What?!”  


“You’re staring again,” Percy glanced over his shoulder, grin sharp, and eyes shining with mischief.  


“Oh, no, fuck. I’m sorry—” Percy stood swiftly and was suddenly standing very close, an unrelenting pout on his face. “I mean you do . . . have a nice—” Percy grinned like he was holding back a laugh, and Jason felt his whole face turn red. “Fuck. You look familiar—”  


“Like your dead girlfriend?”  


“Actually she was my sister. And it’s really only when you smile . . .” Percy’s smile went soft, “But I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere else.”  


“Do you go to Atlantic Reef Club? That’s where I work. I . . . dance.” Percy turned away and resumed his search. It took Jason only a few seconds to connect the dots. He used to meet Reyna there for an evening nearly every month, at a discount thanks to Reyna’s girlfriend who worked there. When Piper quit a few months ago, he hadn’t ever gone back.. They had beautiful live dancers who swung on poles and crawled across the stage, and Jason was always impressed by the performances.  


“Yes! They used to tie you up, right?”  


“It’s a living,” Percy shot a quick glare, like he thought Jason was deriding him.  


“I didn’t recognize you without the handcuffs—” Jason slammed his mouth shut when he registered what had just come out of his mouth. Percy didn’t seem to mind though, slinking up to Jason, another smirk on his face. He only stopped when there was an inch of distance between them.  


“Help me look?” Percy whispered and Jason took a step back.  


“You should forget that stuff. You look like you’re sixteen—”  


“I’m nineteen,” Percy snapped, obviously a bit sensitive about the topic, but he shrugged and continued to look for his dropped stash, “Besides, I’m old for my age. I’ve seen a lot of shit, and I’ve done a lot of shit. I was just . . . born to be bad.” Jason took a moment to process this, though Percy didn’t really notice.  


“I once was . . .” Fuck, how to bring it up? “ . . . born to be bad.”  


“Yeah?” Percy looked over with a smirk.  


“I used to shiver like that—” Jason started but Percy was quick on the defensive.  


“I have no heat, I told you—” Percy was nearly growling.  


“I used to sweat,” Jason raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with Percy’s response.  


“I’ve got a cold.”  


“Uh-huh. I used to be a junkie—”  


“Fuck you. Now and then I like to—”  


“Uh-huh.”  


“—feel good. What’s the matter with that?” Jason found they were suddenly at a stand off. It felt tense, but it didn’t entirely feel like Percy was brewing for a fight. Just that something was going to happen by the end of whatever conversation they were having. Jason turned away, suddenly feeling very hot, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Percy move away too. His eyes trailed to his guitar but caught on a small square of white.  


“Oh, hey! Here it—” Jason clamped his mouth shut and averted his eyes upward.  


“What?” Percy turned quickly, gaze quickly scanning Jason.  


“It was nothing. A . . . candy bar wrapper.” The lie felt thin to Jason, and his heartbeat a little faster when Percy narrowed his eyes. He moved closer, and Jason struggled to swallow the large lump in his throat. Firmly in Jason’s space, Percy held out the candle once more.  


“Light my candle?” Percy’s voice was soft and teasing, and Jason released a shaky breath. He pulled the match box from his pocket, and slid it open to find it empty.  


“That was my last match. I’m out, sorry.”  


“Our eyes will adjust,” Percy shuffled forward, still speaking quietly, “Thank god for the full moon.”  


“Yeah,” Jason whispered. Percy reached down and grabbed one of Jason’s hands while his other one pocketed the candle before slipping his fingers into Jason’s other hand. They stood silent for a minute, only staring into each other’s eyes. “Your hands are cold,” Jason whispered.  


“Yours too,” Percy whispered back, he pulled Jason’s hand up between their faces and pressed his palm flat against his. “Big . . . like my father’s.” Before Jason could respond to that there was a sudden burst of music from the street, a Latino band on a CD player, echoing in the alley way. Percy snorted and Jason puffed out a laugh. Percy grinned at him, “Wanna dance?”  


“With you?” Jason smiled back.  


“No,” Percy scoffed, but before Jason could feel any real disappointment, Percy continued, “With my father,” the corner of his mouth crooking upward with his eyebrow. Jason huffed another laugh.  


“I’m Jason.” It felt a bit odd to insert into the moment, but before things went any further, he wanted Percy to know.  


“I know,” Percy whispered and gently pushed his lips against Jason, who pulled Percy closer to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart, Percy was flushed and struggling to maintain eye contact. “I’ve been working up the nerve to hit on you,” He let out a nervous huff, and Jason smiled, hoping to reassure him.  


“Well, it worked. Do you . . . do you wanna take this to the bedroom?”  


“God, yes.” Percy moaned, and Jason laughed, gently tugging Percy with him, Latino music fading behind them. They crashed onto the bed with a rush of heat and passion, eyes closed, hands wandering, lips pressed together. They pulled apart for a moment and Percy breathed softly against Jason’s cheek, “Oh, and Jason?”  


“Yeah?”  


“Don’t think I didn’t see my coke on the floor.” Jason tensed underneath him and Percy pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, and Jason’s hands tightened on Percy’s hips.  


“I can help you stop.” Jason whispered, his voice oddly hoarse.  


“That’s sweet,” Percy’s smile was soft and honest, “But I’m perfectly fine with how things are.”  


“Even if I didn’t want to do this then?” Jason said and this time Percy tensed, shifting, but Jason held him in place. Percy stared hard at Jason, before lowering his gaze, and turning to look out the window. Jason took one hand off of Percy’s hip to gently tug his chin down so their lips could meet again, and Jason felt Percy’s tension melt. “I still want to. But I also want you to let me help you.” His voice was gentle, as Percy seemed so fragile at the moment.  


“Why do you care?” Percy whispered.  


“I’ve been where you are. I’ve had friends where you are. I was lucky enough to get out. Some of them weren’t,” Jason moved his hand back to Percy’s hip, where he unconsciously began rubbing tiny circles with his thumb. “I’d like to get to know you. The real you. While you’re still you.” Percy let out a shaky breath and nodded slightly, and Jason surged up to kiss him again, “Thanks.”  


“Thank you. For caring. It’s been a while since anyone—” Percy looked so small and helpless for a moment, Jason couldn’t bear to see.  


“I figured . . . hey, do you still have that candle?”  


“Yeah . . . why?”  


“I just remembered my roommate keeps matches in his room.”  


“The moon’s bright enough—”  


“I wasn’t thinking about using it for light.” Jason felt the warmth rush through Percy as he blushed all over and couldn’t help the laugh that followed.  


“Asshole,” Percy grumbled.  


“Sure, we can use it there too—” Jason couldn’t even finish his sentence before dissolving into laughter, laughing harder when Percy punched him in the chest. But Percy followed soon after and when they kissed again, they could feel that last laugh still on each other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
